


Let’s Have a Baby

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Kakashi finally retires as Hokage, they have the rest of their lives ahead of them. <i>[one-shot KakaSaku drabble]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> As requested in my sentence starter drabble challenge on tumblr (KakaSaku x "I want a baby"). ...though I had to make it, _I want (another) baby_ , as in my headcanon, their first was a bit, um, accidental!

It turns out, you can’t just ‘stop’ being a Hokage. Even planning the official transfer took _months_ ; and then, after Naruto’s ceremony, Kakashi was still at the office every day for weeks. But finally, there were no more meetings, no more final reports, no more hand-over sessions.

Sakura stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching him sleep, stretched out on his stomach, looking perfectly relaxed and content. It was a rare sight. When he started to wake, she wandered over and sat down next to him, tracing her fingers over his face, running her hands softly through his hair. His eyes flickered open and he smiled.

“…’morning,” he croaked, reaching out to circle his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

“Hi there, sleeping beauty,” she said back.

He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, sitting her on his hips. “Where’s the monster?” he asked.

“At school,” she replied, lacing her fingers through his.

“School?” he said, panicked, sitting up. “What time is it? I need to-”

“You don’t need to do anything,” she said, pushing him forcibly back down into the mattress, moving his hands back to her waist. “You have absolutely no plans for today.”

“Nothing?” he asked, frowning, fingers ghosting over the bare skin between her skirt and top.

“Nothing,” she replied. She shivered as he ran his hands down her legs.

“…impossible,” he said. “There must be something I have to do today.”

She grinned. “Oh, I could give you something to _do_ ,” she said, rolling her hips down.

He gave a little groan and gripped her tighter, sliding his hands up under her skirt. “It’s finally here, then?”

“Finally,” she agreed. “You’re free.”

“Ah,” he said. “Well…”

“Well. So what next?” She leaned down to lay on his chest, giving him a soft, lazy kiss. She had some ideas about _what next_. Maybe just this, every day. She’d certainly waited long enough.

“Mmm…” he murmured, nuzzling her nose and cheeks. “I was thinking I’d be a stay-at-home dad.”

She giggled at that. “To a six-year-old who’s at school every day?”

“Ah, well. Since you bring it up. I’ve been thinking…I want another baby.”

She blinked. Another baby? Hmm…that might interfere with lazy, nothing-to-do mornings.

“Is that so?” she said with a sly smile. “And who’s going to give you this baby? Another one of your former students?” She snuggled in closer as he wrapped his arms around her back.

 “I was thinking, I might ask my wife for one.”

She laughed. And where was he going to pull one of those from? She had down-right refused to be the ‘Hokage’s Wife’. “You’ll have to get a wife, first,” she said.

He gazed back at her, eyes sparkling. “I think that can be arranged,” he said with a smile.

_Hmm. Maybe it could._

 


End file.
